A mobile terminal such as a smartphone and a tablet terminal, have rapidly come into wide use and thus the number of employees using this type of terminal and performing a task has increased. However, there is a risk in that when a third party makes wrong use of a terminal due to loss or robbery of the terminal, unfair access to an internal system causes a leakage of information and the like to occur. Generally, security countermeasures (terminal lock, remote wipe, and the like) on a terminal side are performed, but when robbery occurs in a state where lock is not set or in an unlocked state, it is impossible to perform complete prevention. For this reason, countermeasures for preventing unfair use on an internal, system side are required in addition to the countermeasures on the terminal side.